


Merlin's Balls!

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crack, M/M, background Sirius/Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Harry sees something horrorifying and goes to Ron for comfort.





	Merlin's Balls!

Harry burst into the room he shared with Ron, heaving and looking pale.

"Blimey, mate, you look like you've just seen Filch wearing a dress. What's wrong?"

Harry threw himself onto his friend's bed. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Ron pulled Harry to his chest. "Why? What's wrong?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say and began to hyperventilate.

"Harry, Harry, calm down. It can't be too bad," Ron said as he stroked Harry's unruly hair.

Harry took a deep breath and spit out, "IsawRemusandSiriushavingsex."

Ron blinked. "Can you repeat that slowly?"

He took another deep breath and repeated, "I saw my godfather, Sirius Black, having sex with our old Defence professor, Remus Lupin."

"Oh. Huh." Ron pondered. "Where?"

Harry's temper flared. "Ron, I just saw my godfather having sex. I didn't expect your first question to be 'Where?'!"

Ron pulled out an Acid Pop from his bedside table drawer. "Well, you were wrong. So where were they?"

Harry blushed. "In the bathroom."

Ron started to choke on the Acid Pop and Harry quickly slapped his back several times. "Shit, thanks mate." He coughed. "In the bathroom? Did you knock?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "The light wasn't on and the door was slightly opened so I assumed no one was in there."

"Huh." Ron clicked his tongue. "Why does it freak you out so much?"

"Because he's my godfather. I don't want to see him having sex. It wasn't exactly on my To-do list for life."

Ron gestured with his lollipop. "But it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Harry cocked his head. "What makes sense?"

"That they're lovers. I mean they've been friends for most of their lives. Friends can become lovers. It happened to us."

Harry smiled and tugged Ron closer by his belt loops. He caressed Ron's freckled cheek and pulled him into a frantic kiss as their hands ran over each other's bodies. Ron had successfully unzipped Harry's trousers (which crumpled to the floor) and pulled the thick shaft out of his boxers. They pulled away from the kiss as Ron fell to his knees and took his lover's throbbing cock into his eager mouth. Harry tugged on Ron's ginger hair as his climax approached. He threw his head back, moaning Ron's name as he came into his mouth.

At that moment, Remus and Sirius burst into the room, frantic, muttering apologies. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Ron swallowing Harry's come. They didn't say anything, but grinning ear to ear, they exited the room quietly.


End file.
